


This is stupid... No your stupid

by Beowolf



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Brotherly Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: The two boys are having a day out getting some errands done. Much banter ensues.
Relationships: Kiba and Tsume
Kudos: 2





	This is stupid... No your stupid

“This is stupid.” 

At this point Tsume was pretty close to socking his brother in the face but restrained himself from doing so. Besides Kiba always acted like this when people were trying to help him or got worried about him. Well, to everyone except Toboe. 

“No, the way your acting is stupid.” Tsume replied. He squinted a bit. Damn, he should have brought his sunglasses with him today. With all the left-over snow and bright sun he was practically being blinded. 

“I don’t need a CT scan. Nor do I need glasses.” Kiba retorted, leaning back in his seat and staring out the window, arms crossed. Tsume couldn’t tell if Kiba was more ticked off about the scan or the glasses. It was weird, he never had any vision problems up until a few weeks ago. Since then they got his eyes checked and he really did need glasses. Safe to say he wasn’t happy about it. 

Tsume rolled his eyes. “We just want to make sure you’re okay.” He replied, turning left on the way down to the hospital. 

“Yes but last time I checked a CT scan costs money. As do a new pair of glasses.” 

“Don’t worry about that.” 

“I am worried about it! It’s a lot of money and what if your insurance doesn’t-“ 

“God what are you an old man? Leave the boring adult stuff to me,” Tsume snorted,   
“Besides its just a hospital. No one in there is gonna put you under the knife.” 

“I’m not scared of that.” 

“Oh? Says the one who was terrified of his wisdom teeth surgery.” Tsume teased. A blush flooded Kiba’s cheeks. 

“If I can recall you didn’t sleep at all the previous night” 

“Shut up.” 

“And you were stiffer than a board when Hige brought you in.”

“Seriously shut up.” A grin spread across Tsume’s face. 

“And you flinched at every tool they picked up.” 

“Will you stop-!” 

“But ohhhhh you were so lofty and giggly and happy, you kept holding Hige’s hand and leaning on him.” 

“Knock it off Tsume.” 

The older one laughed, “Annnnd you were singing some song off key when he brought you home. And you cried whenever Toboe left you. Poor kid was practically chained to you for the rest of the day.” 

“I’m gonna jump out this car if you keep talking.” 

Tsume laughed and reached over to place a hand on Kiba’s shoulder. 

“I’m just teasing you. Though I gotta say you were pretty cute.” 

“Well in that case your handsome.” Kiba snorted.   
“You actually think I’m handsome?” 

“Course I do.” 

Tsume laughed as did Kiba, and eventually they parked on the side near the hospital. 

“All right, lets go.” Tsume said, while Kiba begrudgingly got out of the car. 

“It’ll only take fifteen minutes.” 

“Oh whoops, I forgot my mask I guess we’re not going in.” Kiba said. 

“No you didn’t I got yours right here, now lets go.” 

Kiba rolled his eyes but still accepted the blue mask anyways, putting it on. 

“Happy?” he said. 

“Yes very. Come on.” The pair began to walk in, both trying to be careful of the patches of ice that layered the sidewalk. Despite Kiba’s caution, all it took was one wrong step and he almost wiped out, if not for Tsume quickly hooking his hands underneath the younger boy’s arms. Still, even while doing that, both boys went crashing to the ice. Limbs tangled with each other Kiba couldn’t help but start laughing. Even if a couple of pedestrians had been staring at them, he didn’t really care. 

“Fucking christ…” Tsume sighed and leaned on the brunette’s shoulder, “That’s it I give up, your just gonna have to be my heater from now on.” 

“No way come on. I’ll help you up.” Kiba was the first to stand and reached out for Tsume. Accepting the hand the older one stood up with ease. 

“Okay… let’s… try this again.” He sighed while Kiba laughed, and the pair eventually walked in. The entry of the ER was pretty empty, save for the lady behind the desk. Both boys got their temperatures checked and as soon as they were cleared they went down the hall to take a seat near the room. It was still pretty bright outside, but otherwise it looked nice. 

“Least we got some fresh air. Can’t really remember the last time I left the house.” Kiba commented. 

“Well, that’s winter for you.” 

“Still least favorite time of the year.” 

“For once I’m gonna have to agree with you. Oh isn’t that RE8 demo up now?” 

“Oh I forgot about that.”   
To pass the time both boys watched the demo from Kiba’s phone. It looked pretty awesome, gory, bloody, and terrifying. Just the way they liked it. They were all pretty huge fans of the series, each of them had their personal favorite (and least favorite) game. RE7 scared Toboe so much he couldn’t sleep for a week. He ended up more or less camping out in Kiba’s room until he eventually got past it. Still they all had a blast with the game. 

“Kiba?” a voice said. It was just the nurse. 

“I’ll be out here.” Tsume replied as Kiba got up to enter. 

“Kay. If I get fried, it’s been nice knowing you.” 

Well he managed to earn a laugh out of the nurse on that one at least. 

“You’ll be fine. Just go.” Tsume said. 

Kiba entered the room, and for a while Tsume waited. It wasn’t too long before the brunette eventually came out, about fifteen minutes later or so. 

“Well? How’d it go?” 

“I’m still in one piece aren’t I?” Kiba replied. 

Tsume laughed. “How long before you get the results?” 

“Lady said about a week.” 

“Wow. That’s a long time. Well we’ll just be patient until then. Okay come on. We gotta get your glasses too.” 

“Still don’t need glasses.” 

“If you can’t see the traffic signs then that’s pretty bad. Besides the glasses are blue, your favorite color.” 

Kiba snorted. “I’m gonna look like a total dork in them.” 

Tsume draped an arm around his brother’s shoulder as they left the hospital. 

“You’ll look great, stop stressing over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write about a bunch of small stuff, like the little moments. The small joys are the best ones lol.


End file.
